


Nightmare

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [57]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Nightmare

You were laying in bed next to Michael, sound asleep. In the middle of a weird dream with Lady Gaga and a goldfish, you woke up to the sound of Michael whimpering. You thought maybe he was just making a noise in his sleep, but then you noticed he inhaled sharply, he was crying. 

You put your arms around him and whispered, “you okay?”

He sniffled and whispered back, “yeah, sorry did I wake you?”

You held onto him tighter and said, “Nope, but come on babe, what’s wrong?”

He took your arms off of him and turned over to look at you. He always tried his best not to cry in front of you, but sometimes he couldn’t hold it in. You kissed his nose, “what happened?” He buried his face in your shirt and let out a muffled sob. 

You stroked his hair and tried your best to calm him down,  “shhh, it’s okay, just tell me, maybe I can help.” 

He nodded and took a deep breath, “we were in this car my family used to have, and you and Ashton and Calum and Luke and I were driving up the big hill. Halfway up the hill, you guys all disappeared and I was rolling down the hill in the car by myself. And when I tried to stop the car, I couldn’t, and I couldn’t escape either. When I looked out the window, you guys were just standing on the side of the road waving goodbye, it was like nobody cared about me. It just brought back those terrible feelings that nobody would care if I died.”

You held onto him tightly, “of course we would care! Michael, you are the love of my life, and it was just a nightmare, none of it was real.”

He looked at you solemnly, “yeah...you’re right.”

You kissed his forehead and smiled, “yeah, if it was real, I’d be in the car with you, because there is no way I would leave your side.”

He held onto you and whispered, “can we just stay this way for a little while?”

You didn’t move, you just held onto him gently. It was rare that Michael needed to be held, but you knew that when he did, it was good to just let it be. He was holding onto you for about a half hour, and then your heard him start to snore. You knew once that happened, he was good to go for at least two hours. However, tonight had been particularly emotional, and you didn’t feel like letting go of him just yet,

When you woke up the next morning, Michael was still clinging to you. He smiled and kissed your nose, “Sorry about last night.” You grinned and gave him a gentle squeeze, “it’s okay, as long as you know that I’ll always care about you.”


End file.
